Just right next to me
by alesso07
Summary: House is going through a tough situation, and now the only one in which he wants to lean is Cuddy, this story is not located in any season, please give it a chance the reviews will be appreciated


Author´s note

The truth is that this story I was going to keep it for myself, because of the lack of confidence, reviews do not help much because they have been declining but then I realized that **[H]ouse** finished two years ago, the community has declined almost being forgotten so I decided to go back for it. For the love that I have, and always will have to** [H]ouse,** to his characters and the wonderful actors who played them. This is a way of saying Thanks to David shore because House made me laugh, cry and somehow I could feel his pain, because I will never forget his smile and his crazy way of loving Cuddy

English isn´t my first language so I´m looking for a beta reader I don't know how that works, I would really appreciate if you send me a PM

**-[H]ouse-**

It has been already three weeks of insomnia, sleeplessness is affecting my thoughts, my actions, including my ideas , how is even possible that Cameron comes first with the answer ,the reason for my sleepless nights, is and always will be pain . What would people do in this situation? I really give a fuck what others would do, because I assure you that no one knows what´s the feeling of a missing piece of muscle, but really with or without that piece of muscle I wouldn't be less miserable, it would be just the same egocentric idiot just without a limp. suddenly all my thoughts fade away with my cell´s ring . It a was Cuddy , The only reason that I would mind if tomorrow morning dawned and I would be not breathing, it would be my only regret because there are so many things unsaid, so many caress not given and I WONT die without returning to kiss those lips.

House –H

sorry to bother in the middle of the night Dr house –she said in a voice dripping with sarcasm- but since your team did the same with me cause of the irresponsibility , disobedience from the head of diagnosis I will need your ass in my office now –C

the number you have called has been disconnected or is temporarily unavailable- House tried to said imitating the voice of an operator

House, I´m not joking you have 5 minutes to be in my office – she said with that sexy administrator tone that he loved so much

I´m not joking either, as tempting as it sounds to go for a quickie in your office at 3 in the morning, my ass isn't going to leave this bed I´m really comfy you know -H

House – she said in a warning tone

Alright I´ll be there in 10, you know for the cripple thing -and with that he hung up

**-[H]ouse-**

Traffic could not have been more relaxed because of the time ,in a matter of 12 minutes he was coming through the emergency doors of PPTH ,since the one of the clinic were closed

He went to Cuddy´s office and there he found his team with their head down like a puppy that had been treated

How did you think , you could login in the hospital system and place your patient first in the transplant waiting list. House your patient already had a transplant and there is nothing we can do if he is rejecting the organ, there are families who are waiting their turn. I haven stop receiving complaining calls from the board and the family patient's members –C

Kids go keep running the tests is time that are missing for Chase theory mommy and daddy have to fix some things remember no matter what happens we will still love you –H

The 3 ducklings obeyed , cuddy apparently already had calmed down a little bit and with a much more gentle voice tone she said:

I know that you are just trying to save him but you can´t compromise one life for another –C

it seems like he couldn't look her at the eyes, being afraid like she could see through his soul .

he could hold it anymore - I´m just trying to save some time , I´m running out of ideas – and with only a whisper he said – Cuddy I´m losing it

tbc

I hope you like it I planning to do a very long story so please let me know it the reviews and again sorry if there is any grammatical mistake , love you all


End file.
